


Past Writings

by NotSoMagicalHuman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken, Dark, Poems, old stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMagicalHuman/pseuds/NotSoMagicalHuman
Summary: This is a collection of old poems/writings from when I was just a sixteen year old with hopes and dreams.





	1. Remembering

Reaching out for something that isn't there

Eye deceived into madness

Miracles aren't what I see in the light

Envious treachery looming like the shadow of night

Memories dark as the mind itself

Eerie fatigue gnaws at the remaining hope that resides in my conscious

Rousing from a sleep of the damned

Inspired to walk down the road of undesirables

Not a word is heard from the souls that roam free

Going to the world of spirits is where I must reside


	2. Broken

Born into a world of hatred and chaos

not a soul can be seen

without self-pity

ghouls and ghosts will haunt within thee

there is no escape from the future at hand

Raised by those unaware of reality

you won't be prepared for the evils of this land

an old wise tale never tells you everything

yet in the back of your mind

you will always know this

that nothing is given without a price

but those with a heart

know nothing but of others

Over the horizon

where fear is most common

without a mind

of the horrors inside us all

what we see coming is never expected

but there will never be peace

in our world of society

Knowing is forgetting

for those with a conscience

not a doubt in their hearts

that the truth is always there

yet you come up with lies

and poison their young eyes

Even if what you say is true

not a soul in the world

will ever think of you

as nothing but a fool

and in heaven and hell

we as society

have never been united as one

Not a day goes by

inside my mind

without thinking of society

and their deadly web of horrors


End file.
